Omega Supreme (Aligned)
Omega Supreme (オメガ・スプリーム, Omega Supurīmu) is the mightiest Autobot of them all, striking fear into the sparks of almost every Decepticon. He functions with both: the being the last line of defense for Iacon, the Autobot capitol, guardian of the gateway to the Core of Cybertron and the Omega Key, which opens the passage to the Core, Omega Supreme is near-unstoppable in battle, relentless in his mission, and fearless in the face of danger. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese) His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian ship. Attributes: Gallery File:Omega-Supreme_WFC-ShipMode.png|Omega Supreme's Cybertronian ship mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Ironhide **Wheeljack **Warpath **Rodimus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Starscream **Trypticon **other Decepticons *Combaticons **Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Weapons & Abilities History Pre-History Omega Supreme was the guardian of the Omega Gate, which gave access to the Core of Cybertron. War for Cybertron Omega lay inactive during the war until Megatron's forces invaded Iacon seeking what they thought was the Omega Key (which would allow access to the Core), forcing Zeta Prime to activate the false Omega Key and awaken the sleeping giant. His mission: Destroy Megatron. Omega followed the homing signal of the false key and destroyed the fleet of Decepticon ships Megatron was using to search for him. As the Decepticons were securing their wounded, the mighty Autobot attacked, destroying their rescue ship and killing the survivors. At first, the Decepticons seemingly defeated the Guardian of Iacon when they destroyed the supports for a section of bridge Omega was standing upon, but the Autobot returned with a vengeance, using his main gun to disintegrate what remained of the bridge and forcing Megatron's squad to flee to safety. Omega Supreme attacked Megatron wherever he went, destroying a cargo lift the Decepticon rode, smashing his way through a tunnel and laying landmines upon a bridge that was the only route to safety. Eventually, Omega Supreme tracked the Decepticons to an Autobot anti-aircraft battery on a terrace and attacked with his main gun, heatseeking missiles, Aerialbots and briefly defending himself with an impenetrable energon barrier. However, the Decepticons discerned the pattern of Omega's attacks and breached his armour thanks to the terrace' turrets, forcing him to crash down into a sub-level of Iacon below. Sure that the Autobot was destroyed and eager to get his hands on the means to open the Omega Gate, Megatron led his squad down, only to find that Omega Supreme had transformed and re-energized himself with energon batteries drawn from underground. Omega Supreme battered the Decepticons with a combination of missiles, laser turrets, his main gun and a powerful arm-mounted tractor beam, until Soundwave deduced that Omega's defensive weakness were his turrets - destroying them forced the Autobot guardian to draw upon the energon batteries to regenerate. Seizing the advantage, the Decepticons infected the batteries with a charge of Dark Energon, corrupting Omega Supreme's systems when he drained the batteries. While Omega dealt with the Dark Energon with a counter-virus, Megatron attacked, severely damaging the Autobot's armour. Down, but not out, Omega Supreme drew energy from Cybertron's core itself and unleashed a withering multitude of missiles upon the Decepticons. However, with his internal shielding exposed, Omega was vulnerable, and eventually the Decepticons brought him down by blasting his exposed chest cavity. Gloating in victory, Megatron blasted Dark Energon into Omega Supreme's chest, and the Autobot, helpless to fight against it, was corrupted. Omega Supreme was taken underground where he was forced to open the Omega Gate, allowing Megatron to corrupt Cybertron's core with Dark Energon. The rumours of Omega Supreme and Zeta Prime's defeats spread through the Autobot camp, leaving the Autobots direction-less and dispirited. Just when hoped seemed to die for the Autobots, a new hero stepped up to lead them: Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. Charged by the Autobot High Council with destroying the infection to Cybertron's core, Optimus Prime lead a team consisting of Ironhide and Warpath to the chamber outside the Omega Gate, where Omega Supreme was being imprisoned. There they found the Decepticons torturing the giant Autobot and force-feeding him Dark Energon to prevent him from repairing himself and escaping his bonds. After his captors were destroyed, Ratchet began repairing Omega Supreme's damage and Dark Energon corruption, but the party were set upon by dozens of Decepticon reinforcements. Just as they were attacked by a Decepticon Destroyer, Omega Supreme regained enough functionality to rip the foe to pieces with one hand. With the present Decepticon threat removed, Omega Supreme opened the Omega Gate to Cybertron's core. However, his systems were not yet fully operational; repairs would have to be completed at Autobot headquarters while Optimus and his team headed down into the depths of Cybertron. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron Perceptor revealed in a datalog that Omega Supreme carried on his duty as guardian of the Core and Iacon fiercely defending both of them until his final confrontation with Megatron, which ended with Dark Energon being poured into him again. This caused him to fall into stasis lock. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Aligned Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Aligned Male Autobots Category:Alternate Versions of Omega Supreme